


The Third

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jude's friendship has become stale.</p><p>They need to make a new friend.</p><p>They need a third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been plaguing my mind for a very long jonnorful time...

Jude and Connor are walking through the hallway. Hand in hand. Smiling like idiots, the two of them relished in their honeymoon phase of their new relationship.

Or so people thought. On the outside they were the perfect couple. Cute, funny, brown eyed. Jude was the perfect height for hugging Connor and getting encased by his warm chest and Connor was just tall enough to give Jude forehead kisses. But what people didn't know was that Connor and Jude were frequently have fights about stupid things. One because of Connor and his obsession with plaid, one because of Jude "decoration" one of Connor's baseball bats. Another because of Connor looking at other girls, and another because of Jude checking out Connor's baseball teammates' asses. Jude couldn't help it, it was the baseball pants.

Anyways, the two "love birds" stopped in front of Connor's locker to get his duffle bag for baseball practice after school, "Connor, can I come with you to practice after school?", Jude asked nervously fiddling with Connor's thumb. Connor was taken aback by the sudden question but answered in his usual nonchalant tone,

"Um, yeah I guess, I mean you've never wanted to come to any of my other practices before", Connor stated swinging the strap of his duffle bag onto his broad shoulders as he grabbed Jude's hand and resumed their stroll down the obnoxiously long corridor to their next class.

"I know it's just that we've been fighting a lot and I want to make an effort to get to know you better", Jude responded looking down at his feet,

"We haven't been _fighting_ a lot, maybe a disagreement or two but we weren't fighting.", Connor rebutted.

"Ok fine, disagreements. But I just wanted to know if I could come to your practice today", Jude said letting go of his hand and storming off to his class, "He's such a drama queen sometimes", Jude said under his breath.

"I'm not a drama queen!", Connor yelled back to him, but he was already out of hearing range. But the rest of the hallway wasn't as they all turned to look at him.

That night Connor stopped at the Adams-Fosters household, in the pouring rain, after his baseball practice. He had an agitated look on his face when Stef answered the door,

"is my boyfriend home?", Connor said through clenched teeth getting drenched with water,

"Oh my gosh, Connor get in here", Stef said grabbing the boy and pulling him inside. Later he had a towel around him as Stef asked him a question about what he had said before,

"I asked i-if Jude w-was home", He repeated teeth chattering, as he stood up waiting for a response,

"He's upstairs", She confirmed as she watched Connor speedily run up the stairs to Jesus and Jude's room.


End file.
